


红心

by lynnluv



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, R18, Rosi is alive, Vergo is alive
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnluv/pseuds/lynnluv
Summary: 多弗又一个人出去了。这是个多云的夜，意味着没人能掌握多弗的行踪。罗西知道多弗多半是去应酬，而且是罗西最不喜欢的那一种。他承认多弗非常有男性魅力，也很懂得讨商业伙伴的欢心，但一想到多弗将这些作为棋子来达成目的，罗西就觉得不舒服。
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Vergo, コラドフ, ロシドフ, ヴェルドフ, 柯唐, 维唐
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	红心

对多弗而言，世界上的人只分两种：“家人”和“其他人”。

多弗草菅人命，对家人却百般爱护。家人的愿望，他总是尽力满足；家人犯了错，他可以轻易原谅。

唯一令他无法容忍的，是背叛。

曾经，父亲的背叛，使他失去一切，在肮脏的下界承受了难以想象的屈辱。自他将枪口对准父亲的后脑、扣下扳机的那一刻，多弗对家人的定义，已被深深刻入他的血液。

—

多弗又一个人出去了。这是个多云的夜，意味着没人能掌握多弗的行踪。罗西知道多弗多半是去应酬，而且是罗西最不喜欢的那一种。他承认多弗非常有男性魅力，也很懂得讨商业伙伴的欢心，但一想到多弗将这些作为棋子来达成目的，罗西就觉得不舒服。

他不愿多弗与陌生人亲近，即使是逢场作戏也不行。那些不知深浅的男人或女人，他们舔去多弗嘴角溢出的酒精，隔着布料抚摸多弗完美的胸肌。而多弗只会让更多液体顺着下颚，滑进敞开的衣领。他像被唤入凡间的恶魔，随时准备交易灵魂和肉体。

“哗啦——”三楼传来响声，罗西知道多弗回来了。他知道多弗会先去专属的浴室，洗去身上的酒气和其他气味。不知不觉，罗西已经站在浴室门口。门把手转动的声音被水声覆盖，扑面而来的雾气让他燥热难耐。

多弗的衣服随意散落在浴池边，他本人则半躺在由天然岩石打磨出来的池壁，修长的手臂舒展在身体两侧。他金色的脑袋也仰靠在石壁上，呼吸平稳，看样子像是睡着了。罗西小心翼翼地走近，以免自己笨拙地滑倒。

多弗的嘴唇看起来有些红肿，脸上也罩着一层红晕，不知是因为浴室的热气，还是别的什么原因。罗西从后面环住多弗，轻吻他光洁的额头。意外的接触让多弗略微苏醒，暗金色的睫毛抖了抖，但他没有睁开眼睛。“……是谁？”他的声音安静，带些沙哑，没有平时的轻佻和玩世不恭。

“是我，柯拉松……”罗西附在多弗的耳边答道。他握住多弗的下颚，亲吻他的鼻尖和嘴唇，另一只手则继续向下，描绘出精美的喉线、锁骨和胸肌，最后停留在紧实的腹部。只是轻轻地按压，多弗已经开始难耐地摆动腰肢。

“呋呋呋，柯拉松吗……”多弗睁开眼睛。他的虹膜颜色很浅，在雾气缭绕的浴室中，呈现出近乎透明的色泽。他伸手按住罗西的后脑，加深了这个性质不明的吻。“怎么，想要我吗？”

罗西决定用行动来回答。将湿漉漉的多弗从池中捞出，让他仰躺在池边。多弗将头偏向一边，留给罗西一个雕塑般的侧脸和毫无防备的颈项。罗西找到多弗颈侧微微跳动的那一点，反复贪婪地亲吻、舔舐、吮吸、啃咬。多弗则收起致命的喙和爪，让自己由掠食者变成放弃反抗的猎物。

不知是酒精还是药物的关系，多弗似乎处于半昏迷的状态。罗西知道这种情况下的多弗无法明确地表达意愿，身体也只是凭本能行动。可是罗西不愿意再等——他们是海贼，想要的东西就应强取豪夺，不需征求任何人的同意。

罗西抬起多弗的左腿，露出两腿间隐秘的部位。罗西用手指确认，发现那里意外地柔软，温暖的内襞像有生命般含住罗西的手指不放。草率的准备后，罗西将欲望对准多弗的后穴。

“……呜！”脆弱的部位被粗大的顶端强行撑开，半昏迷的多弗发出悲鸣。“等……一下……柯拉松……”含糊的抗议被直接忽视，罗西继续粗暴地挺进，强迫多弗承受自己的热情。

撕裂的疼痛让多弗本能地想要逃离。他试图翻过身，可罗西加大了握住他脚踝的力道，将他的腿拉得更开，就着多弗侧躺的姿势，让欲望全部进入多弗的身体。好痛，多弗想要抓住什么，所及之处却只有湿滑的地面。他只能将脸埋入手臂，细小的呻吟从紧咬的唇间溢出。

察觉到多弗的不适，罗西安慰般地抚摸他的后背。只是，多弗的隐忍更加激起他施虐的欲望，况且事到如今他已无法停止，只能继续进攻，努力寻找能令多弗快乐的那一点。

“呜……啊……！”敏感点被从内部撞击，多弗感觉腹部有电流窜过，悲鸣中混入甜美的喘息。罗西开始集中攻击那一点，同时套弄着多弗的前端，直到后者的身心都被快感俘获，在罗西的身下释放了火热的欲望。

—

罗西掰过多弗的身体，让他回到仰躺的姿势。多弗尚沉浸在高潮的余韵中，平坦的腹部颤抖着，胸口随着粗重的呼吸起伏。他的整个上身都泛着粉色，脸上不可一世的笑被一种满足的神情取代。他看起来那样年轻，仿佛还是13年前的那个冬日、举枪质问自己的那个多弗。

“柯拉松……”片刻，多弗睁开眼睛，玻璃色泽的眼球正对罗西的方向，但不知为何，罗西觉得多弗并没有看到自己。“还没有射吗，呋呋呋。”罗西感到仍然包裹着自己的肠襞紧缩了一下，就像多弗在确认自己的猜测。他想重新开始活塞运动，却被多弗用眼神制止。

多弗收集起喷射到自己腹部和胸前的白色浊液，涂抹到两人结合的部位。从罗西的角度，可以看到多弗的后穴已经红肿，内部的情况可能更糟。可多弗看起来并不在意。“去床上如何？或者至少在干燥的地毯上。这个鬼地方又硬又湿，而且在这里看不清你的脸……”

这个“鬼地方”，不是你平时最爱的浴室吗？罗西想。他怀疑现在的多弗更本不知道自己身在何处，在和谁做爱。他知道多弗不在乎，但罗西还是有种恍然若失的感觉。为了驱赶那种莫名其妙的情绪，罗西狠狠地顶进多弗的深处，在对方还来不及抗议之前，就着结合的姿势将其抱起。

多弗的卧室与浴室相邻，中央的大床上胡乱丢着他平时不离身的粉色羽毛大衣。罗西不甚温柔地把多弗压制在大衣上，开始了又一轮猛烈的进攻。高潮后的多弗变得极为敏感，罗西的横冲直撞让他苦闷地皱起眉头。像是下了某种决心，他扯住罗西的敞开的领口，瞬间罗西觉得天旋地转，下一秒，躺在下面的人已经变成自己。

“你今天很奇怪，柯拉松……”多弗说。“换做是其他人，我不会介意，只有你不可以……”只有你不可以，把我当成达成目的的工具。“呋呋呋，我不怪你……不过现在开始换我了。”

多弗扭动腰肢，慢慢吞吐着罗西的欲望。他的技巧很好，知道如何取悦自己和对方。就连罗西都不得不承认，这比刚才自己近乎暴力的行为要舒服得多。他伸手扶上多弗的腰，没有用力，只是简单地想要触碰对方。多弗则一手揉捏着自己胸前的突起，另一只手套弄着自己的男性象征，构造出一幅极具冲击力的画面。

各个感官同时受到刺激，罗西彻底沦陷在多弗身下。那一刻，即使多弗让他去杀人，他也会照办的。多弗是怪物，也是天生的王者，即使作为被动的一方，依然将掌控权牢牢握在自己手中。每当敏感点被触碰，多弗的身体就会本能地收缩，更加用力地绞紧罗西的欲望。同时，金色的头后仰，修长的喉咙弯成一个优美的弧度。

狂热的快感在罗西的腹部积聚，他想要更加粗暴地占有多弗，想要让傲慢的哥哥成为自己的。握住多弗腰部的手渐渐发力，终于在一次特别深的插入后，将多弗按在了那里，让膨胀到最大的欲望反复碾压多弗深处的腺体，直到多弗再无法忍受过度的刺激，整个身体都开始颤抖。

“呜……已经……我要……啊！柯拉……呜！维……维尔戈！”

罗西应该感到受伤的，可是喷涌而出的欲望使他的大脑一片空白，只是一再将温热的欲液注入多弗的身体。多弗已无力支撑自己，向罗西胸前倒去。罗西捧起多弗的脸狂乱地亲吻，欣赏每一次顶弄给他的表情带来的细微变化。

—

罗西醒来的时候，天已经亮了。多弗半躺在他身边，腰后垫着两个松软的枕头，正在翻阅一沓文件。阳光透过没有合上的窗帘，在多弗的侧脸投下柔和的阴影。

「昨晚，你喊了维尔戈的名字。」罗西在小纸片上写道。虽然早已没有必要，但有些时候，他还是喜欢用写的方式来和多弗交流。

“呋呋呋，说起来，那家伙有段时间没回来了呢。”多弗戴上墨镜，上扬的弧度让他看起来锐气逼人。“我喜欢他的武装色。我每次都能猜中他晚餐吃了什么。他是个体贴的家伙。”

「你把我认作了他，才……」犹豫了一下，罗西把写了一半的句子涂去。「我弄疼你了吗，多弗？」

“呋呋呋，我不记得了。”多弗从床边站起，罗西看到他两腿间斑驳的痕迹。多弗弯腰给了他一个吻：“即使那样也没关系。只有你们是特别的，我的柯拉松。”

（完）


End file.
